


SSS级大导师和报告实习生

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 魅魔维吉尔和V被画错阵的尼禄但丁召唤
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

本来应该是一个很稀松平常的周五。尼禄把任务结清，尾款也收到。在他租住的公寓里洗好澡冰好樱桃可乐开好薯片。电视上肥皂剧刚好演到伊丽莎白福晋和菲利普王爷滴血认亲发现他们其实是失散多年的兄妹，而爱丽丝格格和她的兄弟爱德华世子也向父母表达了他们之间的爱慕之情。一切都很美好。  
直到但丁举着一张皱巴巴的书页跑进来给尼禄看。  
“恶魔召唤阵？”尼禄依稀辨别出上面糊了的字迹：“你要这个干什么？”  
但丁一只手夹着一只鸡，手起刀落把鸡杀了，血挤到碗里。然后用布条沾好血在地上画圈。“喂！”尼禄怒气冲冲，“我刚拖过的地板！回头你自己打扫！”  
“知道了，小鬼。”但丁一边照着纸上的法阵画，尼禄半信半疑：“但丁，你真要召唤恶魔？我们本来就是抓这玩意儿的，你这是钓鱼吧？”  
“试试看又没什么损失。”但丁说：“据说这个法阵是召唤最强大（powerful）的恶魔的，能把它叫出来给咱们当保镖或者帮咱们干活就舒服多了。”  
“坏资本家。”尼禄想着这东西多半不靠谱，也就随但丁去了，他只是坐在椅子上，让但丁别挡着屏幕。  
“行了。”但丁拍拍手大功告成，尼禄看着地上歪歪扭扭的图案皱眉：“你这水平赶上我小学三年级了。”  
“不对。”尼禄看了看法阵，又看了看纸张，“你画错了！中间这个符号应该是朝上的，你画的这是——”尼禄解读着纸上的字迹：“法克但丁！你画的是魅魔召唤阵！”“啥？”  
法阵发出光芒，但丁拉着尼禄躲闪到一边：“来了。”“真能来！？”  
一阵夺目的光芒充斥了小小的房间，一切都随着这白昼般的光芒摇动。桌子上的杯子掉落，被尼禄眼疾手快地接住，但丁的披萨则没这么好运。光芒渐弱，两人这才能睁开一直捂住的双眼。  
在法阵中央站着两个年轻的男人，从外表上来看无论是强大的恶魔还是魅魔似乎都和他们不沾边。强壮一些的那个与但丁有着相似的白发甚至面容，但丁在见到他的第一眼就露出了震惊的表情。而他后面那个瘦弱的哥特仔，抱着一叠文件，有些不安地躲在他身后打量着四周。  
“以魅魔来说，”但丁小声跟尼禄逼逼，“前面这个造型也太保守了。”  
“以力量恶魔来说，”尼禄也小声回去，“后面那个看起来又不够大力。”  
“是你们召唤我二人来此吗？”  
那个保守的魅魔开口。但丁愣住：他还以为魅魔都是那种轻声细语温柔体贴的，这个倒好，大爷似的。他不是画了个魅魔阵嘛怎么来了一个大力人？他到底画对了还是错了？他到底召唤了个啥出来？  
“啊，是。”但丁干巴巴地回答。  
他和尼禄正在这边疑惑。两只恶魔也窃窃私语，大力人靠近哥特仔耳语几句，指指尼禄指指哥特仔，指指但丁指指自己，最后指了指哥特仔手里的文件。哥特仔点点头。大力人又问但丁：“这里有多余的房间吗？”  
“有。”但丁指指楼上。他住在上面的小阁楼里。   
“走吧。”保守的魅魔走上楼梯，临走前回头对瘦弱的魅魔说：“记得要签字的。”  
“恩。”哥特仔点头。  
尼禄愣在原地：“WTF…？”

但丁诚惶诚恐地将人带到楼上。他打量着面前的恶魔，甚至做好了干一架的准备。但这魅魔只是嫌弃的评价道：“这儿真小。”  
“本来也不大。”但丁说，“怎么称呼？”  
魅魔思索了一会儿，他本该告诉但丁自己的名字维吉尔。但是他只是发出一个音节：“维。”  
这显然是个用来糊弄的名字。但丁也没多说，只是打量着维的脸，直到维吉尔问他：“你到底要不要做？”  
看来真的是魅魔。但丁理解了，不禁感到奇妙，这魅魔甚至连长相都是他最喜欢的那款，但却显得太正经了。他说：“当然，当然。”  
但丁主动坐到床上，维吉尔居高临下地弯下腰来亲吻他。维吉尔的嘴唇薄，却带着某种诡异的热度。他用舌头勾引但丁，但丁能舔到那上面分叉的部分。很快他扣住维吉尔的后脑勺，将这个邀请之吻的主动权拿到自己手里。他们发出暧昧的水声，维吉尔在但丁嘴唇上咬了一下，算是结束了这个吻。  
“你的角呢？还有小翅膀。”但丁问道。他的手顺着维吉尔的身体向下，隔着厚重的大衣抚摸维吉尔的身体。他摸到魅魔的尾椎处，然后向下捏了捏维吉尔的臀肉：“还有尾巴。”  
维吉尔拍开他的手，向后推了一下但丁。在但丁倒下之前，枕头和毛毯已经自动移过来垫住他的腰。  
“我不知道你对我们的印象是怎么样的，你应该听说过很多传闻和故事。”维吉尔说着，一颗一颗解开他蓝色大衣的扣子，“总之我现在可以告诉你，你想象猜测的一切。”  
他抬起手，让大衣落下：“都是真的。”  
但丁说实话见过不少诱人的美景，但没有什么能够与眼前相比。维大衣掩藏下的身体一丝不挂。唯有布料少的可怜的黑色皮质拘束装捆缚着他，像是一种淫/靡的惩罚。他的身体肌肉有力，胸口的两颗肉粒却是淡淡的粉色。两枚乳/钉刺入其中。顺着向下，在他小腹处浮现一枚子/宫形状的纹身。在下面是淡淡白色的毛发，隐没在紧身的裤子中。  
“你——”但丁有点结巴，他确实没想到看上去这么严肃的维——“你怎么……这样。”他只能说。  
维吉尔勾起嘴角露出一个笑容，在他微张的嘴唇里，露出一对尖利的牙齿：“你是不是真的忘了我是魅魔？”

但丁被绑在床上，跟个上门服务特殊play的男/妓似的动弹不得，维吉尔强横地将脑袋挤进他双腿之间，将他的性器整根含进。维吉尔舌尖分叉，两边都搔弄着但丁的柱身。等到他吐出的时候，细细的舌尖又钻进顶端的小孔浅浅刺探。但丁光是看到那身体就硬的流水，更不用说维吉尔恶作剧一般的调戏。他握紧自己的拳头，床柱被他弄得摇摇晃晃。维吉尔又一次深深地吞进去，但丁硕大的龟/头卡在他喉咙里。维吉尔用舌根按压着但丁的性/器，凹下脸吮吸，真空快感让但丁叫出声。维吉尔又做了几次，直到但丁感觉自己快射了。维吉尔张开嘴，让但丁的性：器滑出来。  
“你缺点耐心。”维吉尔说道，抬起身体哄小孩似的，问了问但丁的嘴角。然后他伏在但丁的身上，吻过但丁的身体。维吉尔用牙咬住但丁的乳头，这让后者微微皱眉。他感觉到魅魔的手指重新抚摸上他的性/器轻轻按揉挑逗。指腹带着茧蹭那块敏感的地方。但丁不安地夹了一下腿，他真的要射了。  
又一次，维吉尔松开了他。“你搞什么？拜托——”但丁有些窘迫，又不愿低声下气地恳求维吉尔。“再等等。”维吉尔只是说。他将手插进但丁敞开的衣服里，抚摸但丁的身体。一点不比但丁的爱抚差上多少。魅魔的指尖在但丁身上点燃火，但丁隐隐约约觉得即使就这样被他张开血盆大口吃了也无所谓。他不知道是魅魔的唾液催化了情感，还是只是自己单纯的疯了。  
维吉尔似乎花费了过多的时间关注但丁的身体，“我说，魅魔先生，”但丁咬着牙，“我知道我的身材很好，不过也是时候进入正题了吧。”  
维吉尔被点破什么似的，不可见地停顿了一下，随后看向但丁：“如你所愿。”  
他转而抚摸自己的身体，手指拂过两枚闪光的乳钉。他的手指引导但丁的视线来到下腹，经过那里淫/纹以后但丁看着维吉尔剥下自己的裤子。内裤当然没有。维吉尔的性！器仔白色的毛丛中微微挺立，他微分开双腿，向前抵在但丁的龟/头上。但丁感觉得到他的臀缝间微有湿意。魅魔的体质能让他分泌润滑的体液，无需二次努力。  
白发的魅魔，维吉尔，维，分开双腿，慢慢沉下身子。那根粗大的性/器一点点没入他的后穴。但丁被吞吃进一座绵密火热的天堂。他好半天意识到房间里的声音是什么，他因维吉尔而呻吟喘息。  
维吉尔坐到底，将小小但丁整根吞入。他的小腹微微鼓起。但丁扭动着想要挣脱束缚，却被阻止。绳索上施加了稍微复杂一些的魔法，但丁对付不了这个。维吉尔又低下头，伸出舌头，蛇信子一般，舔过但丁的喉结，然后是胡茬，最后给但丁一个吻。  
“听话点。”维吉尔说。  
但丁无所适从，只能本能的挺腰。维吉尔在他身上起伏，肉穴由着性：器抽插。他又一次抚摸自己的脖颈，然后手指玩弄乳/头。他捏住两颗钉轻轻拉扯，察觉到但丁变深色的瞳孔，赏赐给他，弯下身让但丁啃咬。那上面似乎有蜜。但丁衔住，冰冷的金属和火热的肉粒在他舌头上滚动。但丁吮吸着，渐渐尝到一股淡淡的甜味。  
他松开维吉尔，魅魔的乳！头往外渗出一点奶水。但丁咬了一口那厚实的胸肌，果不其然奶汁溅到了他脸上。  
“别用力。”维吉尔说道，“你应该温柔点。”  
“放开我，维。”但丁催促道。他想好好地草维，用他的手把维压在床板上让那魅魔呻吟乃至抽泣，可维偏不随他的愿。魅魔掐住但丁的双腿，把他当按摩！棒似的用着，又去抓但丁的蛋蛋，指节用力要逼出里边存货。但丁终于哀求似的叫出声：“拜托，放开我，维。”  
“为什么？”维吉尔喘息着，但依旧倨傲地问道。  
但丁跟条可怜兮兮的狗似的发出物业生物，若有耳朵早就耷拉下来。一瞬间维吉尔觉得这狗狗眼带给他某种既视感，鬼使神差的他松开了但丁的绳索。  
重获自由，但丁顾不上手腕酸疼，第一件事就是立马抓住眼前的魅魔，将他按到床上。  
“谢谢你了魅魔先生。”但丁压低声音，“我该报答你了对么？”

天花板上传来嘎吱嘎吱的摇晃声。尼禄抬起头看向上面：“看来他们没个一时半会儿好不了了V。”  
被称为V的年轻魅魔从床上支起身子，无奈的摇摇头。

“哇，你真的是，最有力（powerful）的恶魔。”  
但丁吹了一声口哨。他的屋子像是被风暴卷过，他躺在灾难的最中央，身上满是吻痕和指印，这会儿他的两条腿还没知觉呢。维吉尔稳稳地坐在他大腿上拿它做人肉椅子垫。他长出黑色的角和尾巴。尾巴跟猫咪一样轻轻拍打着但丁。  
“我太喜欢这玩意儿了。”但丁说着揪住它，在手里把玩，“你是只要摸尾巴根就会那样叫还是只有在做的时候……”他的手逐渐向下，维吉尔抽回尾巴。  
“嘿。”但丁说：“我还能再见你吗？”  
维吉尔看向他，露出那种看啊这个可怜人只是做了一次就开始畅想未来了的表情。这太明显，但丁不满的嘟哝：“好歹我也算是你的食物吧！你就不能吃点回头饭？”  
维吉尔对这个比喻作出嘲讽的微笑：“再见。”  
他站起身，披上蓝色的大衣。把但丁的外套丟还给他，正好落在但丁脸上。在但丁没看到的地方，维吉尔抽出一把长刀划开空间，从裂缝中走了进去。  
维吉尔回到自己的住处。走进浴室，他发现有体液从身体里流下来。但丁设的太多太满，远超出他能吸收的速度和范围。他皱着眉头把自己抠挖干净，又差点设一次。做完这一切后他躺到床上。  
必须承认这个食物的口味并不差，甚至很好。维吉尔想着睡了过去。  
八个小时后，他被电话铃声吵醒。维吉尔昏昏沉沉地接通，一瞬间让自己的声音冷静清醒：“您好？”  
“维吉尔教授。”电话那边传来公事公办的女声：“请问你学生的实习表格什么时候提交？马上要过录入档案的时间了。”  
维吉尔睁开眼，突然发现：糟了，昨天走的时候是两个人，回来的只有他一个。  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n新v

“我都说我肯定能赌赢。”但丁笑得贼眉鼠眼，“我都说了你在三十岁前肯定能脱/处。好了现在不用做魔法师了开心吗阿崽？”尼禄没好气地甩手：“我一点都不高兴！”  
“谁管你高不高兴，”但丁拽着尼禄走进披萨店，“愿赌服输，今天我把整家店搬空了你也得付钱。”  
但丁豪气地拿过一盒又一盒披萨，让尼禄在他身后跟小弟似的接着。披萨一点点在尼禄手臂上垒起来，他感觉到呼吸困难，胸口沉重，好像手里举着的一大叠不是饼而是杠铃片：“但丁，有点重。”尼禄说。但是但丁充耳不闻，只是继续往尼禄手上堆已经快碰到天花板的披萨。“但丁，我架不住了……”尼禄摇摇晃晃，脚下一滑，披萨小山一样从上面落下来，将他埋进其中——

“法克！”  
尼禄睁开眼，最先看到的是一撮黑色的头发。他拨开那点头发，看到披在自己身上的毯子隆起来。他掀开一角，一个黑发男人——一只男性魅魔趴在他身上睡得正香。他赤身裸体，但诡异的纹身遍布皮肤。头上尖尖的角顶着尼禄的脸，身后一条尾巴缠住尼禄的大腿。  
尼禄一时间茫然，梦境和现实交织在一起，他冷静下来，思考到底是怎么回事。但丁？不在这儿。披萨？没有的事。脱/处？  
哦——！确实！  
尼禄的记忆一下子全都回笼。感应到他情绪变化似的。身上的男人醒了过来，看着尼禄愣了一会儿，随后突然睁大眼睛：“这是哪儿？”  
“我家。”尼禄回答。  
在他身上的魅魔弹起来，四处搜寻，最后看到墙上的挂钟，十二点十五：“……妈的。”他小声咒骂，“我导师呢？就是，跟我一起来的那个。他跟你爸上楼上了对吧，他下来过吗？”  
尼禄摇摇头，首先但丁不是他爸，其次他连但丁是不是还在楼上都不知道。“怎么了V？”他叫着魅魔。“我感知不到他了。”V铁青着脸，最后缓缓坐到床上，“……完了。”  
“到底怎么了？”尼禄上前，“你的导师——”

“你的导师维吉尔想必不用我再介绍，作为业界翘楚，有无数年轻的魅魔都想把自己的淫/纹设计成他的名字。可以说你能够让他担任你的实习导师简直就是中头奖（jackpot）。”  
面前的女性魅魔翘着腿，尽管她身穿着正规的工作制服，写有“崔西”的名牌也挂在胸前，但V还是心不在焉。这办公室里有点冷，对瘦弱的他来说不太好。  
“别走神。”崔西说着推过一个牛皮纸袋给V，“你是最晚打申请的，明天上午十点档案录入的系统就关闭了。你抓紧点，等一下你先到隔壁去拍照，然后去自助打印室打印一份你的个人简历，然后拿着简历和纸袋里面粉色纸的那张表格上楼右拐去606盖章，你没有人界通行证是吧，那就去613打一个临时出行申请，记得要报备你和你同行人的名单还有联系方式，然后再回去找你的导师，让他在方形表格上给你写推荐语，签字，然后”  
“——让他带你去出一次实习任务，结束后把最后一张表格拿给你的实习对象评价，记得要签字，如果有盖章的话最好，如果没有就一定要签字。不签字的话评价单无法作为实习材料，你就白忙了。所有材料必须在明天上午十点系统关闭以前交给崔西，她早上八点到岗。”  
V复读完崔西的话给维吉尔。维吉尔刚好在方形表格上写下最后一行字。他摘下眼镜，揉了揉眉心说：“确实。”  
他把表格还给V：“别的你都弄好了吧。”V点点头。维吉尔起身披上大衣，V跟在他身后。“临时出行申请。”V把一张像地铁票似的硬壳纸片交给维吉尔。没多久他们到人界通行中心。从大门走进去自动扶梯上二楼就是魅魔出行站点。最近实习魅魔一届不如一届，在人间迷路失踪卷入情杀遭了恶魔猎人的都有，这才要求出行必须登记以防万一。维吉尔大可用阎魔刀划出空间直接带V走，但这就不符合流程了嘛，他是无所谓，但这可怜巴巴的实习生可不行。  
进入站门便看到在混沌虚空中一片陆续成形的法阵，有的刻画得十分精美，有的扭扭捏捏一塌糊涂。其中一个刚刚成型，看着像喝醉酒的人画的，但为了快点完事儿也顾不得这么多。“就这个吧。”维吉尔说，然后刷了一下票，拉着V走进法阵的光芒之中——  
然后他们就看到两个白毛愣愣地盯着他们。还小声逼逼。  
维吉尔问了他们是否是召唤者，老白毛愣了吧唧地回答。V打量着这两人，那个年轻一点的小白毛不由自主地盯着他看，这时候维吉尔靠近他低语：“要哪个？”  
“那个年纪大的太壮了。”V小声说，“我大概啃不动。”  
“那年轻的给你，把握机会。”维吉尔指指尼禄，指指V，“需要我临场指导吗？”  
“不用了谢谢您，我自己能完成。”V说。  
“那么那一个就给我了。”维吉尔指指但丁，指指自己，“文件你自己保存好，只有一份。”他指指V的文件。  
然后维吉尔和那个老白毛寒暄几句，就一同上楼去了，走之前还不忘叮嘱V：“记得要签字的。”  
他们上楼去，小白毛吐出一句：“WTF……”  
V抱着文件，看向他：“所以，现在只剩下我们俩了。”

“尼禄。”  
尼禄被点名，向后退了几步，躲着V，一下子坐在床上。他们才刚交换完名字，V走到尼禄面前，把文件放在桌子上，然后脱下外套。尼禄一把抓过毯子裹在V身上：“请你自重！”  
V抓住毯子，看了看尼禄，微微弯下身靠近他：“有什么可怕的？我不会杀了你。你像一条小狗。”  
小狗跟他拉开一点距离：“小狗可不会突然碰到什么魅魔要求跟他做/爱！”  
“那不是和吃饭喝水一样正常的生/理/需/求吗，你不能污名化它。”V摊手，毯子又落下来，尼禄赶紧重新把布料都堆在V身上。  
V心想尼禄身上长了什么他身上也有，干什么大惊小怪的：“你不想做？我以为你这年纪的男孩子都精力旺盛。”  
“不是，那什么，我没有什么，世俗的欲望。”尼禄干巴巴地回答。  
“别担心这个。”V说，“要是这种理由的话你简直是在侮辱我的职业了。”  
V毯子落下一点，恰好能够露出瘦削的肩膀和一部分胸膛。他露出自己的犄角和尾巴，昭示自己魅魔的身份。“拜托你了，尼禄，”V用下巴点了点桌子上那堆文件，“可以的话我也不想过多麻烦你，但是如果今天不赶紧完成这个实习任务的话我就是零业绩，赶不上申请转正，只能被魅魔办开除了。灵薄狱的Dante比我晚提交实习半年，两个月前就入职了，我不能再拖了。”  
先不说好像听到了什么不得了的同位体名字，“这也内卷？”尼禄愣住，想不到社畜竟在我身边。尽管他知道V这种可怜兮兮的语气完完全全是装出来的，但是他还是心软了一下，谁让他骨子里是个善良的好人，小狗能有什么坏心眼呢？  
V见尼禄表情松动，知道要成了，他乘胜追击：“你不会有损失的尼禄。”  
“问题不在这儿，”尼禄窘迫地说，“问题是，我是，那什么，没有这个经验。”  
V终于了然他一切的局促和不安：“你是处/男。”  
尼禄白V一眼：“倒也不必说出来！”  
V笑了笑，慢慢松开手，毯子从他身上落下。他露出一片纹身，赤身裸/体地站在尼禄面前：“这没关系的尼禄，你的第一次就碰到一个魅魔，我保证会让你终身难忘。”  
V抬起头，对尼禄说完话微笑，尼禄这才发现他舌头上闪过一抹光泽，一枚舌钉在那肉块上。

尼禄抓住床单，老实说这方面的小电影也不是没有看过啦。他自认为血气方刚机能良好，也不是没借着但丁的女郎杂志想象过自己经历会是什么光景。但是现在这——V的口腔裹住他的性/器，舌钉珠子滚过敏感的龟/头。V故意吞进来一些，好让那枚金属接触到尼禄更多。他用手指圈住尼禄没被含进去的根部。尼禄咬住嘴唇，不太想在V面前丢脸。但V用两根手指托住尼禄的蛋蛋刮擦表皮。尼禄架不住这个还是叫出声。他本能地用手捂住嘴。V注意到，张开嘴抽出来，尼禄的性/器泛着水光，戳在V厚实的嘴唇边上。V从下而上抬起绿眼睛望向尼禄：“没有关系，叫出来就好。”  
尼禄只好随着V唇舌的挑弄而呻吟出声。不能怪他跟没见过世面的小处/男（虽然确实第一次）似的哼哼唧唧，实在是，V，他承认V绝对适合魅魔这一职业。那张嘴天生为了讨好尼禄而生一样。又一次舌钉刮过性/器表皮，V揉捏着尼禄的蛋蛋，尼禄没几下就射在V嘴里。  
尼禄还傻着，看到V张开嘴让他看清楚挂在舌头上的精/液是什么样子的，又是怎样被这魅魔卷入喉咙尽数吞下。尼禄发现自己光靠着这些视觉刺激就又硬了。V低下头在他的性、器/上吮吻一下，发出令人尴尬的声响。  
V站起身，解开自己的裤子脱下。他跨坐到尼禄身上，尼禄打量着他的身体：“我刚才就想问了，你这身上都是……那什么纹？”  
“不，”V摇摇头，“我本身没有选择刻印淫/纹，不过如果你希望的话他们可以是。”  
“还有……”尼禄低头打量着V的下体，V的阴/茎挺立，尼禄问道，“我以为你们都同时有……那啥？”  
“我可以变形。”V说着，“你想要操】我的阴】道】吗？”  
“不了不了！”尼禄摇头，“就这样就好。”  
“我明白了，”V说，“你喜欢走后门。”  
尼禄叹气，拉下V上前吻住魅魔：“闭嘴吧。”  
一个意外的吻，V没料到。尼禄反客为主扶住V的头发，加深这一亲吻。或许是魅魔的唾液增加了催/情效果，尼禄逐渐找回了他的本性。他原本就是一个好强的年轻人，从不喜欢将主动权乖乖交付他人。他咬了V的肩头，然后是手臂，再是胸口，小狗一样在V的纹身上留下自己的齿痕。像是标记又像是泄愤。他的阴/茎湿漉漉地顶着V的屁股。V低下头，双手分开自己的臀，无声邀请尼禄的入侵。  
进去的过程比想象的艰难一些。V向下沉腰好几次，都滑开没能成功。说到底还是有点紧张。他不想让尼禄看出来。好在尼禄本身因为初次也不敢莽撞。V有些着急，握住尼禄的阴/茎朝自己屁股捅，被尼禄拦住。  
“慢点……”劝解的反而成了尼禄。他扶住自己，一点点开拓进V的身体。V的体质足以让他顺利吞入尼禄全部。尼禄身体微微颤抖，因他第一次埋进丝绒一般的天堂。他觉得这联想很夸张，但确实如此。想必这魅魔迷惑了他一些心智让他有些不太清醒了。想到这里他又开始后悔一时心软答应“帮忙”。V在他身下被他阴影笼罩，一双绿眼睛依旧浓郁。尼禄全部推进去，V瘦弱的小腹肉眼可见隆起一块。魅魔不由得赞叹了一声。  
他抬手揽住尼禄的头，和尼禄接吻。而尼禄按住他的肩膀，开始用最简单的姿势草他。尼禄在V的肉穴里抽插，魅魔身体早就湿透，被肉茎带动发出撞击水声。V双腿折起搭在尼禄肩头，弯成一种极为夸张的姿势。尼禄向前顶的时候他几乎被自己的阴/茎操进嘴里。那条尾巴卷到尼禄手臂上。  
“轻一些尼禄……”V请求道，但尾音被卷进破碎的喘息中。尼禄又是一记又深又猛的顶撞。V一激灵，尾巴拍了尼禄的手臂一下。  
尼禄这才回想起来这东西的存在，他咬住V肉质慢慢的尾巴尖，把那块箭头状的部分含进嘴里。  
几乎是同时，V的穴马上咬紧了尼禄，让他差点又一次射出来。“别咬那里！尼禄！”V叫出声，于是尼禄松开口。V连忙将尾巴抽回。但尼禄马上俯下身，抽插着V然后咬V头上的犄角。再一次，V绞紧尼禄。尼禄伸手用力将魅魔搂进他的怀抱，找到什么诀窍似的。一边干V，一边舔吻吮咬V的犄角。V的阴/ 茎贴在尼禄肚子上摩擦。多种刺激都让他敏感的身体在欲浪中浮沉。尼禄才是真正的恶魔，V想，现在后悔招惹这小子已经来不及了。  
报复一样，V低头张开嘴，尼禄肩头一阵刺痛。V咬人可是真刀真枪，血珠都渗出。这反而让尼禄更加用力地操弄。不多时他射在V身体里。被精/液烫着，V身体一哆嗦，也交代在尼禄小腹上。

“您对我的本次工作是否满意？”  
“满意，满意死了。”  
尼禄躺着，V趴在他身上拿他做桌子，一项一项填好评价表单：“您对我们的工作有什么建议？”  
“建议魅魔先生下次不要咬我。”尼禄看了一眼自己的肩膀。V想了想，把写上去的话换成了“无”。  
“填完了。”V说，“不知道维吉尔怎么样了。”  
配合他似的，天花板上面传来嘎吱嘎吱的声响。“看来他们没个一时半会儿好不了。”尼禄说。  
V起身，摇摇头，很是无奈。想也知道他的大导师肯定给那个叫但丁的白发男人一顿好看。他就不行啦，被尼禄搞得死去活来。V将表格交给尼禄：“签字。最下面那行。”  
尼禄没有接过表单，而是摩挲着V的尾巴：“他们俩估计还得等上一会儿，我们抓紧时间再来一次？”  
V微张嘴，回过神来说：“不是已经做过了吗？”  
“缺乏敬业精神啊，V。”尼禄顺着尾巴摸上去，手在V臀部揉捏，他这会儿说话痞里痞气，真有点像但丁。  
“签字。”V说。然后把纸笔拍在尼禄胸口。  
尼禄说好好好，拿过表格起身，他学着V的样子把V垫在表格下。龙飞凤舞地落下签名。  
“尼禄！”V叫起来。因为尼禄根本就没有把字写在纸上，而是签在了他的腿根！  
魅魔意识到还有一顿操是躲不过去了。他只好无奈地叹气，起身坐到尼禄腿上：“我不该找你。”  
“但是你美味，”尼禄说，“是你的错，我现在可停不下来了的。”  
“是我的错，”V叹气，“该我负责对吗？”  
“留着。”尼禄抚摸过V腿根上自己的签名。“一洗就掉，这是普通水笔。”V说：“但是我可以刻印一个你名字做的淫/纹，你想看吗？”  
尼禄抱住V，重新倒在床上。

“然后我们做了几次？”  
V铁青着脸，尼禄想了想，开始掰手指，渐渐一只手不够用，然后好像两只手也不够用：“我数的你昏过去以前高/潮的次数。”他说，“如果是要以你来算的话。”  
V灰心丧气瘫坐在床上：“完了。啊，我好悲伤。”他的临时通行证在维吉尔身上，现在他没法通过法阵回去，更不用说指望维吉尔的次元斩了。连迟到提交材料都是后话。  
“没关系，”尼禄忙劝，“那什么，如果你暂时无处可去的话，你可以睡我的床。”  
“就是因为睡你的床才导致错过的。”V没好气地说，然后又叹气：“不能怪你，尼禄，我自己睡过头了。”  
尼禄看V真的大事不好的表情，也不知道说什么。  
这时候门外传来声响，但丁回来了，端着两盒披萨：“啊，你们俩，这是刚醒？”他看了看V：“你还没走啊？维已经回去了你怎么办？”  
“维？”V随后想起来这是导师习惯用的假名。  
“维。”但丁说着，放下披萨挠挠头发，“那个，魅魔小伙子，说回来我还是想问问，再画一次那个召唤阵还能召唤出相同的魅魔吗？”  
“你想见他。”V了然。  
没等但丁回答，空气中撕开两道裂口。白发的魅魔撕裂时空急忙走出。“维……”V刚发出一个音节，维吉尔便上前拉住他：“对不起。”  
维吉尔有些尴尬：“这是我的失职。”  
“没有关系，维……导师。”V说，他想起什么：“等等，崔西那边怎么说？”  
维吉尔沉默，开口道：“教学事故。”  
V沉思，导师把学生落下了。这事儿说大可大说小可小，只是最近魅魔在人界状况频出。维吉尔偏偏在这个时候节外生枝，还间接影响了学生的申请。估计坐办公室那帮家伙不会给他好脸色看。被大做文章的话，搞不好就要从教授变成助教了。  
“这可麻烦了……”V说。  
“当然麻烦。”  
从裂缝中又响起女声，崔西从里面走出。但丁打量着她，她也看了看但丁。但很快她公事公办，抱臂站立：“过来查一下究竟怎么回事。你好，V。”  
“你好。”V说道。  
“好了，”崔西说，“你们现在知道你们面临的是什么情况了吗？”  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

崔西，正襟危坐，西装三件套，金丝眼镜，头发盘起。高跟鞋至少十公分。都市丽人（地狱版），和你在办公室见到的任何一个职业女性一样。维吉尔站在她跟前，略微有些尴尬，像刚刚答错卷子的小学生。  
在他身后依次是他的学生，实习魅魔V，他的工作对象但丁，V的实习对象尼禄。那两个倒霉的白毛人类自愿过来帮助说明情况。尼禄在后面悄悄问V：“最坏的情况的话，你的老师会怎样？”  
“摄像头开着，这间房间里发生的一切都会被记录下来用作证据。”崔西提示道，“最坏就是他因为教学事故取消导师资格，应该会被发配到202去做临时助教，没有合同，负责给学生群发通知打印档案还有审批请假单之类的。”  
不用崔西过多描述维吉尔就感觉看到一堆纸山在他眼前。V苦恼地抓住自己导师的袖子。抗议的是但丁：“总不至于真的把一位教授发配去给小屁孩签字吧。”  
“如果他没有把学生忘在你们家的话。”崔西说，“这事儿为什么发展成这样你也应该明白。”  
“他只是尽到他的责任，这孩子又没出事儿。”但丁指了指V，“再说说不定是这孩子服务态度挺好呢，尼禄想多和他待一会儿又有什么问题。”  
崔西翻了个白眼，V靠近尼禄：“要不你先带你爸爸出去一下？”“他不是我爸，哎呀那啥拜托你别说了。”尼禄烦躁地对但丁摆摆手。  
“问题是，”崔西说，“现在V错过了提交的时间，材料不齐的话他有可能赶不上今年毕业。现在其他人的档案都已经归计到中心——这都是后话了，现在我们先需要给这次教学事故做出处理。”  
“按照规定处理吧，我没有异议。”维吉尔开口。  
“维……”V张口，“不至于吧。”  
“‘导师带领学生实习期间，学生若在实习结束后无正当原因逗留人间将按照《规章》第三十六章一到七条处理，若因导师原因无法按时回归则对导师按照《规章》第一百零四章六十九到七十三条处理’，”维吉尔背诵道，“我接受。”  
崔西沉默：“那什么，兄弟（dude），你做好心理准备。”  
“我知道。”维吉尔说，“我最近正好在练字。”  
V逐渐开始沮丧，因为他觉得这一切都太糙淡了。  
“那么我就……” “等等。”有人说话，打断了崔西。  
尼禄走到桌前：“刚才他说的无正当原因，正当原因是什么。”  
“婚丧嫁娶，见义勇为，不可抗力。”崔西解释道。  
尼禄走到V身边，抓住V的手，和他十指相扣。年轻人抬起头，面对着摄像头的方向，骄傲地像压抑十几年终于能和爱人走上彩虹游行的深柜宅男。  
“我是V的男友，我们俩是恋爱关系，他来找自己的恋人再正当不过了吧。他的导师只是送他来见我而已。”  
但丁凑上来：“我和这孩子的老师其实——”“请你闭嘴。”维吉尔打断他。  
崔西愣住，说实话她见过千奇百怪的犯了事儿以后给自己找理由开拓的学生和老师。但这个现场谈对象的，她是第一次见。她看了一眼摄像头，确定刚才尼禄的言行都被记录下来。说实话坐十二楼那帮人只需要一个流程就可以，尼禄这个借口虽然千疮百孔不可细究，但好歹面子上糊弄的过去。  
“但，”崔西说道，“你们两个，恋爱关系？”  
“V的腿上有我的签名，那个是他淫纹的形状。”尼禄说，“这足够了吧？”  
维吉尔看了看V。  
V向后退一步。  
“我们是，一对儿。”V挪到尼禄身边，非常假模假样地靠在尼禄肩头，努力挤出一个虚假的微笑。在崔西看来那就是维吉尔被学生询问毕业论文评价时候的表情。

咔嚓，门关上。V和维吉尔站到走廊上，跟着出来但丁尼禄。年轻的魅魔微微出一口气，算是暂时把这件事儿摆平了。实习大不了等下个季度再说，至少维吉尔现在不用去楼下被一群刚进校的学生仔问师哥师哥打印机怎么用。  
“灵光一闪。”尼禄对V解释，“不是什么好主意但现在看起来没事了？”  
“别堵在走廊上。”维吉尔对他们说道，“先去你们家。”  
他想了想，把通行证给V：“你先送他们回去我等会过来。”  
维吉尔回家换了一套干净的衣服，再来到但丁的房子时他注意到桌子上多了两盒披萨。“你解释一下，”维吉尔说，“你腿上是怎么回事？”  
V干巴巴地说：“呃，情趣？”  
尼禄吹口哨，一副吊儿郎当搞同性恋的样子。  
“工作的事情归工作。”维吉尔皱眉，“你不应该把你的私人感情和你的工作掺杂在一起。”  
但丁在旁边听得不乐意了，那要这么说，维那种动情的样子也不像是表演呀。尼禄挠挠自己的头发，向维吉尔说：“那是应急的说辞，不过……如果他愿意的话，我也很荣幸。”  
尼禄小心翼翼，好像见家长。V则坐到床上耸肩表示他很随和。一种全看尼禄的样子。  
维吉尔揉揉眉心，他倒不是说什么白菜被拱了的心态，就是觉得因为万恶的形式主义导致的一系列破事儿实在是太糟心了，好在这时候但丁提议说我们去喝点东西吧，别想这些事儿啦。于是屋子里的所有男性朋友们都同意。  
酒吧，吵闹的音乐，五颜六色酒水。这地方在地狱也不少见，倒不是说生活多糜烂，这个点人间和地狱的酒吧里都塞满了苦闷的刚刚加完班的社畜在思考人生和工作的意义。尼禄把V抓过去舞池里跳舞。维吉尔两三杯不知道是什么名字的酒下肚。但丁问他：“你还能喝吗？”  
“笑话，”维吉尔愤恨地说，“你嚯过qliphoth的树汁靓的酒吗？那柴叫酒，与之相比这揍是掺糖精的甜髓。”  
我就不提示你已经大舌头了哈。但丁心想。看得出来这位也不是一杯倒的体质，大概是喝惯了那什么树汁，身体和人间酒精不兼容吧。维吉尔醉呼呼地把手又伸向另一杯。但丁抓住他的手：“行了，别喝了。”  
维吉尔抽出手，恼怒地一把夺过，灌进自己喉咙。侍应生送来更多酒水，说是各种客人请这位新来的神秘帅哥喝的。  
但丁扫了一眼周围，起码五个0，形态各异，神情风骚向维吉尔暗送秋波。辨别能力也太差了。但丁替他推辞：“他不喝了，别再叫他们白献殷勤。”  
“我可以。”维吉尔双手捧着酒杯，跟小孩儿喝牛奶似的又吞下一杯：“让我去打印新生的绩点和档案！”他指指自己，“我，我在蒙杜斯手下一周七天，全年无休，是他，让我留校任教。结果他妈的！说什么暂定招聘职位已满，让我转专业做学生导师。”  
“谁都看得出来，”维吉尔手指点点桌子，“那只头上多个眼睛的老混蛋，把他妈的他的熟人塞进来，让我去带实习魅魔。”  
“万恶的裙带关系。”但丁说。  
维吉尔点头，跟但丁干杯，他是真的气着了，新仇旧恨一起涌上来：“这地方就是个狗屎坑，它一开始骗你，你留下来就能获得真正的力量，结果你发现你只是跟他们一样对一群学生仔呼来喝去。”  
“你家这个学生仔不是挺好的么。”但丁说，“听话能干还懂事，就是看上去有些孤僻。”  
“他已经快钻到你儿子衣服里面去了。”维吉尔指指舞池，“V，哈，他想什么我都知道。”  
“尼禄不是我儿子！”但丁叫道。  
“嗯哼，他不是？”维吉尔眯起眼，“……他是你兄弟？”  
“不是！他是我收养的小孩！”但丁确定这家伙真的喝醉了，“他在孤儿院我一见到他就觉得跟他有某种共鸣但是他确实不是我孩子。更不是我兄弟——好吧我确实有个兄弟，但不是尼禄。”  
但丁搓搓手想起什么：“我跟我兄弟，我们俩很小的时候就失散了。我们家遭遇了一点儿——呃，你就当做是袭击好了，妈咪把我塞进衣柜里去找我哥，但是后来我再也没见过他们——”  
“但丁？”  
“——哎。然后我也有找过我哥，但是一直都没有结果，也不知道我哥是不是还——”  
但丁看着面前的魅魔，维现在看起来可不像是喝醉了。他握着杯子，睁大眼睛，努力辨认着自己。  
但丁张开口：“……维吉尔？”

“这是你哥。”  
尼禄指着维吉尔，但丁点头。  
“这是你爸。”  
但丁指着维吉尔，尼禄点头。  
“尼禄……是我的儿子？”  
维吉尔抱着阎魔刀靠在椅子上，陷入沉思。  
V举手：“所以，维吉尔，你睡了你兄弟？”他有些慌乱：“为什么会变成这样？我搞不清楚了，我是真实存在的吗？我不会是你的分离出来的什么人格吧维吉尔？我可以和尼禄做吗？”  
“你是恶魔，不要用人类的逻辑去思考。”维吉尔不耐烦地说。大有睡了就睡了又如何。这个性质估计跟推销员推销自己的亲人买保险差不多（不要学！）。  
但丁和尼禄露出一模一样手扶着下巴思考的姿势。V还是觉得这俩更像父子，他坐到卡座上，在喧嚣的酒吧里研究伦理剧确实不太合适。魅魔的信条是享乐当下。这时侍应生端着一盘酒水过来，为难地说：“吧台那几位小姐想请您几位喝一杯……”  
四只手齐刷刷拿过酒杯，今宵不醉不归。  
TBC


End file.
